


At The End

by oomunhy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard! Hoseok, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minhyuk/Kihyun/Hyungwon Friendship, Requited Unrequited Love, Rich Boy! Hyungwon, Rich Boy! Kihyun, unrequited Kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oomunhy/pseuds/oomunhy
Summary: Hyungwon was seventeen when he realized that Hoseok was in love with Kihyun. Coincidentally, it was the same time he realized that he was in love with Hoseok.





	At The End

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, I guess?

Hyungwon was three years old when he first met the prettiest boy he had ever seen, which was not saying much since it was only his first day in the day-care. The boy stood in front of the classroom door, holding a backpack with him, even though he already brought one on his back. The boy was pretty, as much as the little Hyungwon understood what pretty meant. He did kind of hoping that the pretty boy would be in his class and they could be friends. But before he could finish his thought, a smaller pale kid appeared and took the backpack from the boy.

“Kihyunnie, be good, okay? Hyung will be in the class next door if you need anything,” The boy said to his smaller friend, who nodded and waved his hand goodbye.

Minhyuk, whom Hyungwon had been playing with, called the pale boy over so he could sit with them. Hyungwon didn’t mind, so he shifted away so he could make space for the boy. He introduced himself as Kihyun. Kihyun talked a lot, like, as much as Minhyuk, which made Hyungwon felt a little dizzy upon hearing both talking at the same time. But he was happy to make friends on his first day in the day-care. Minhyuk claimed that they would be best friends forever. Hyungwon didn’t understand what that even meant.

By the end of the day, Hyungwon and Minhyuk had already known that Kihyun had one older brother and one honorary brother from the next class. Hyungwon tried to not get excited at the mention of the boy next class, but he kept his ears open. The pretty boy’s name was Hoseok, _a pretty name for a pretty face_ , Hyungwon thought. He didn’t even question anything about Hoseok until Minhyuk ask Kihyun what an honorary brother meant. Kihyun only shrugged, “My father, Hoseok hyung, and hyung’s father told me that I have to call hyung as my honorary brother when anyone asked.”

Years later, Hyungwon figured it out by himself. Hoseok was Kihyun’s assigned guard, who officially would be Kihyun’s personal guard when he turned eighteen. He was always there, hovering around Kihyun, was always ready to protect the younger boy. Minhyuk thought Hoseok was cool. Hyungwon had to agree, because Hoseok was definitely on the cool side much more than pretty side.

Hyungwon wondered if he could be as cool as Hoseok, protecting someone before themselves. He kind of had the urge to protect Hoseok. Just because, you know, Hoseok had protected his best friend, it was only fair that he did the same.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon was fifteen when he got his first girlfriend. Which didn’t last long, and made Hyungwon get a split lip. He skipped the last class because of it, but he waited for his friends at the parking lot, leaning heavily to the car they came with in the morning. Hoseok came first, an obvious concern was drawn in his face.

“Hyungwonnie, what happened?”

Hyungwon shrugged, “I don’t know that maintaining a relationship is so hard.”

Hoseok raised his eyebrow, “You’re in a relationship? How come I do not know this?”

“Were. It started and ended as fast as I go to sleep at night, hyung.”

Hoseok laughed, but he took Hyungwon’s hand and dragged him into the building, most likely to meet the school nurse. Hyungwon wanted to refuse, but Hoseok’s grip on his hand was firm and warm.

The nurse wasn’t even there when they arrived, so Hoseok took the first-aid kit from the shelf and took care of Hyungwon’s split lip. Hyungwon squirmed away, because it hurt, and because Hoseok was much too close for his comfort. But Hoseok put a hand behind his neck, forcing him to stay still as he cleaned the blood. Hyungwon couldn’t move, and Hoseok was still much too close, making the butterflies in Hyungwon’s stomach dancing around. It was, well, not unpleasant. And Hoseok looked so good up close, but that wasn’t the point.

Suddenly he got this crazy idea to get into relationships and break them up. Split lips and bruised skins be damn, it didn’t matter if he could feel the warmth of Hoseok’s grip on his hand again. Or, you know, maybe he could get this close to Hoseok again.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyungwon was seventeen when he realized that Hoseok was in love with Kihyun.

He asked Hoseok directly to confirm it. “Hyung, are you in love with Kihyun?”

Hoseok spluttered at his question, but he didn’t deny it. Hyungwon forced out a smirk and turned the conversation away. He jokingly threatened Hoseok to buy him a premium lunch set so he wouldn’t tell anyone about the matter. Hoseok sighed, but agreed to buy Hyungwon the lunch set. They all sat together to eat their lunch and Hyungwon almost got the satisfaction when Kihyun whining to Hoseok about the older never bought him lunch but bought one for Hyungwon. But it didn’t last long, to stop Kihyun’s whine, Hoseok forcefully fed a chicken right into Kihyun’s mouth. The later grinned, mumbling a thank-you to the older with a happy face.

Hyungwon immediately felt like a fool. It didn’t matter if Hoseok bought him a lunch set instead of Kihyun. He didn’t even care about the lunch set. He would coax the money from his father to buy the entire cafeteria if it meant that he could get Hoseok for himself even for a day.

Hyungwon was seventeen when he realized that Hoseok was in love with Kihyun. Coincidentally, it was the same time he realized that he was in love with Hoseok.

 

Hyungwon was twenty-two and had finished his degree when Kihyun met Hyunwoo for the first time. It was not a pretty encounter, and definitely was not in a romantic place. They met at the bar that Jooheon’s family just opened, which was why Hoseok being a bit more protective to Kihyun than usual. Jooheon assured him that Hyunwoo was a good guy, as he already knew the guy since high school. Hyunwoo was a graduate from a dance university across the city who came to find a job. He had been struggling, Jooheon claimed, so the younger offered a job as a bartender until Hyunwoo could find a better job.

Luckily for Hyunwoo, he found Kihyun instead. Kihyun also found him, which made everything better and Hyungwon would be a hundred percent supportive for him. Except that he knew Hoseok was miserable. Kihyun was one to easily get bored when it came to a relationship, so Hyungwon knew Hoseok was never worried before. Kihyun usually went from one guy to another within weeks, not even letting the heartbreaks and hurts affecting his way of finding love.

But Hyunwoo stayed. He was there, and he was gentle. He was a perfect fit for the explosive Kihyun. Initially, Hyungwon didn’t know if he should be glad or not because it was Hyungwoo instead of Hoseok. But one look at Hoseok’s face, he knew he shouldn’t even think about it. Looking at Hoseok’s hurt face was an experience that Hyungwon wouldn’t want to know ever again.

The pretty Hoseok, the cool Hoseok, the lovely Hoseok shouldn’t be hurt at all. Hyungwon promised himself a long time ago that he would protect the older boy, which he already failed. He didn’t dare to make another empty promise, so instead he offered comfort as best as he could.

Deep down, Hyungwon knew, if Hoseok was hurting, then he would feel hurt as well. On the other side, if Hoseok was happy with Kihyun, Hyungwon would still feel hurt. Either way, Hyungwon convinced himself that he would rather be hurt until he died, only if it guaranteed Hoseok’s eternal happiness.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyungwon was twenty-six when he held a crying Hoseok under his arms, hiding themselves in the alley at the back of the bar.

Hyunwoo had decided to propose to Kihyun, and of course Kihyun said yes, repetitively, as if one yes was not enough. They went out to celebrate the couple’s engagement, spending Kihyun’s father money on drinks and snacks. That night, Hoseok let loose of himself, chugging down beers and shots from the bar until the last call. Kihyun had went home hours before with Hyunwoo, probably doing God-knows-what as their own way to celebrate. Minhyuk had taken the lightweight Changkyun home after that, claiming that he would do it while he was still sobered enough. Jooheon waited them patiently until Hyungwon managed to coax Hoseok out of the bar, before he could close the place and call it a night, or, well, an early morning.

Hoseok had been throwing up and Hyungwon did nothing except patting the older back as he held a bottle of water for Hoseok. When Hoseok stopped wheezing, he took the water from Hyungwon’s hand. Hyungwon thought that Hoseok needed to calm the dizziness that came into his head, so he didn’t say anything. Well, except seconds later he heard a rough sob coming from Hoseok.

Hyungwon immediately put his arms around Hoseok, running his hand up and down Hoseok’s back. The older boy sobbed harder as he tried to speak, “I – I know, though.”

“Huh?”

Hoseok couldn’t answer as he tried to compose himself. Hyungwon didn’t push either. They stayed in the silence, only Hoseok’s sobs could be heard. When the tears stopped flowing from his eyes, Hoseok pulled himself from Hyungwon before he explained, “I know it’s bound to happen someday. I know Kihyun would fall in love with someone, and get married to them. And I know Hyunwoo is a good man, a perfect fit for Kihyun, but –”

“Shut it, hyung,” Hyungwon said as he pulled Hoseok back, not letting the other speak any more than that.

Hoseok cried again, but this time it wasn’t as harsh as before. When he sobered up, he gave Hyungwon a watery smile and said, “And it’s rude to cut off your hyung, Hyungwonnie.”

Hyungwon chuckled. If it was up to him, he wouldn’t even talk for the rest of his life if it meant that Hoseok would stop crying.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon was twenty-nine, and his habit on staring at Hoseok hadn’t changed. Except one day, he looked at Hoseok and found that Hoseok was staring back at him.

“Hyungwon-ah, thanks for waiting,” Hoseok said with his gentle smile.

Hyungwon fell in love all over again.


End file.
